Jouons ensemble
by Wonderpolo
Summary: Hermione pleine de responsabilité et prête à tout pour vaincre le lord Voldemort va alors demander des cours de magie noire au professeur Rogue. Elle va découvrir une face cachée chez lui… Mais elle va aussi apprendre à s'amuser. Severus sera une personne sombre, méchante mais aussi drôle avec un rire communicatif. Crossover entre Batman et Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

Elle était restée dans la bibliothèque toute la journée comme la digne ratte de bibliothèque qu'elle était. Il n'en avait jamais été autrement pour elle et de toute façon, elle savait qu'il n'y avait personne pour lui tenir compagnie. Personne ne la comprenait, personne ne voulait même essayer de la comprendre. Il se faisait tard et elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas encore rester longtemps dans ce lieu. Les autres étaient sûrement en train de s'amuser à parler Quidditch ou encore à jouer aux échecs pour les garçons tandis que les filles parler à propos des garçons. Elle s'en était lassée, elle avait bien essayé de jouer aux échecs, mais elle n'aimait pas ce jeu, elle préférait la simplicité des dames surtout que les dames le joueur qui commence n'influence pas le résultat. Elle venait de commencer sa 7ème année à Poudlard et elle savait que le temps allait lui paraître long, très long. Cette année, elle savait que le pire allait venir et ils devaient tous s'y préparer. Elle voulait apprendre la magie noire pour pouvoir se défendre contre les mangemorts et pour aider ses amies. Pourtant, elle savait très bien qu'aucun ne voudrait l'aider, car n'ayant pas les compétences sauf un qui ne l'aiderait pas, car il ne le voulait pas. Mais Hermione décida qu'elle pouvait quand même essayer, qu'elle se ferait sûrement jeter, mais que c'était le prix à payer pour être prête. S'il refusait, elle emprunterait à Harry sa cape afin de voler les livres à ce sujet dans la réserve. Ce n'était pas la première fois, qu'elle apprendrait des sorts toutes seule. Elle avait toujours eu besoin de plus d'entraînement que les autres et elle le savait, alors elle s'entraînait en dehors des cours dans les toilettes de mimi-geignarde. C'est avec ses réflexions, qu'elle décida d'aller le voir. Elle descendit au cachot, il serait sûrement là-bas. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la porte, elle entendit alors un rire sinistre, mais un rire pourtant cristallin, puis ce fut le silence qui se fit sentir. La froideur des cachots l'oppressant totalement. Elle attendit alors quelques secondes avant, d'osaient frapper à la porte. Elle ouvrit la porte avant même qu'il puisse répondre.  
« Bonjour Professeur et je suis vraiment désolé de l'heure tardive à laquelle je viens vous voir, mais j'aimerais apprendre la magie noire » Cracha-t-elle sans même une pause dans sa phrase.  
Elle regarda son professeur qui était froid et distant. Ses cheveux mi-long paraissaient plus gras que jamais et il étira un sourire comme jamais envers Hermione en tournant légèrement sa tête sur le côté. Ses yeux onyx paraissaient la transpercer et elle s'était sentie extrêmement mal à l'aise face à cet homme. « Je suis désolé professeur » reprit-elle en voulant s'enfuir et enlever de sa mémoire l'éclat de ses yeux qui lui était apparu comme malsain.  
« Attendez ! » réagit-il avant qu'elle ne quitte sa salle. « Oui, je vais vous l'enseigner... Retrouvez-moi ici, demain après le dîner » déclara-t-il en tournant les talons et en quittant la salle vers le labo. Sa cape virevoltée derrière lui. Elle était partie sans même se retourner, quelque chose l'avait dérangé avec ce qui venait de se passer. Elle alla directement à la salle des Gryffondors. La salle était bruyante, il y avait de la musique. Elle était fatiguée et pourtant savait pertinemment que le vacarme ne se calmerait pas avant un moment. Elle ne chercha même pas à savoir pourquoi il faisait la fête, pour eux, tout était une raison pour le faire. Elle roula des yeux et voulut montrer vers les escaliers, mais Harry et Ron l'arrêtèrent.  
« Hermione vient avec-nous ! » Cria Ron, un peu trop enjoué. Ils devaient avoir bu comme si rien ne se tramer dehors, comme si rien de mal ne pourrait leur arriver.  
« Je suis désolé les garçons, j'ai travaillé toute la journée et je voudrais seulement me reposer un peu » murmura-t-elle en essayant de se faire entendre des deux garçons.  
« Allez Mione, amuses-toi un peu s'il te plaît ! » Supplia Harry. Elle regarda autour d'elle et se rendit compte que de toute façon, elle ne pourrait pas dormir.  
« C'est bon les garçons, vous avez gagné » firent ses paroles avant de s'asseoir dans un canapé. Les garçons s'assirent près d'elle et commencèrent à parler Quidditch. Elle avait appris que c'était pour ça qu'il y avait une fête, l'équipe venait d'être annoncé. Alors, pratiquement toutes les conversations tournaient autour de cet évènement. Elle aimait bien ces garçons, mais elle s'ennuyait avec eux en réalité elle s'ennuyait avec tout le monde. En 1ère année, elle avait toujours voulu avoir des amis, elle détestait être seule à cette époque. Aujourd'hui, cette solitude parfois, il manquait. Elle voulait pour une fois avoir quelqu'un à qui parler, quelqu'un qui la comprenne.  
« Mione ! Viens avec-nous ! On sait tous les deux que le Quidditch n'est pas pour toi ! » Lui lança gentiment Ginny en lui faisant un signe de main pour rejoindre un groupe de filles. Elle se leva et alla rejoindre les filles assissent en cercle par terre. Elles discutaient de garçon. Aucune des discussions qui se faisait dans cette salle ne pouvait être considéré comme intéressante. Elle aurait voulu parler de sujets vraiment sérieux comme Voldemort. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir juste, seulement pour une fois avoir une discussion intelligente avec quelqu'un. Difficile de s'amuser quand tu n'es pas satisfaite intellectuellement. Elle était le cerveau du trio, que ce soit pour ses devoirs ou pour leur plan contre Voldemort quand plan, il y avait. Elle était responsable pour tout le monde, sans exception.


	2. Chapter 2

La journée avait été longue pour elle, mais elle travaillait encore et encore. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire d'autres, elle ne savait pas comment s'amuser, comment arrêter de s'occuper des autres donc elle avait décidé d'arrêter d'y réfléchir. Elle avait hâte de vraiment pouvoir apprendre quelque chose de nouveaux. Elle voulait apprendre pour une fois sans lire dans un livre et sans mettre des semaines pour un sort qui avec quelqu'un pourrait être appris en quelques heures.  
Ses pas l'amenèrent devant la porte de la salle de potion. Elle hésita quelques secondes avant de frapper.  
« Entrez » répondit-il froidement. Elle entra et le regarda, il était penché sur un tas de copies et paraissait désespéré. « Asseyez-vous et lisez le livre qui est sur la table ! » Dit-il encore plus froidement. Elle ne dit rien, elle savait que ça n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir de travailler avec lui, mais elle devait le faire. Elle s'installa sur la table où se trouvait le livre et elle se mit à lire. Après une bonne heure de lecture, il se leva et se dirigea vers elle.  
« Quel sort que vous avez lu vous sentez-vous prêtes à faire aujourd'hui ? » Demanda alors Severus  
« Harry avait appris un sort l'année dernière… Un sort très puissant Sectumsempra et je l'ai tout de suite vue que c'était de la magie noire. Je voudrais pouvoir la maîtriser. » Dit-elle alors en réfléchissant sérieusement.  
« Vous savez qu'il n'est pas dans ce manuel se sort ? » Dit-il alors avec un rictus mauvais aux lèvres.  
« Un manuel ne possédant que des sorts défensifs, mais je veux un sort d'attaque ! » Répliqua Hermione pour le convaincre. Il s'approcha très doucement de la table, un air amusé dans le regard.  
« Vous voudriez attaquer et faire souffrir les autres, j'ai l'impression » murmura-t-il dans un souffle. Son regard brillait d'une autre lueur. Hermione n'aurait jamais pu savoir ce que ce regard voulait dire, mais pourtant ça la perturba.  
« Je voudrais pouvoir empêcher quelqu'un sans qu'il puisse même se bouger après mon attaque ! La magie noire est beaucoup plus dure à arrêter plutôt qu'un simple stupefix ou un Petrificus. » Se défendit-elle outré de ce que pouvait bien insinuer son professeur.  
« En tout cas, vous voulez apprendre ce sort, on va commencer par ce sort alors. L'attaque peut être la meilleure défense ! » Dit-il en se redressant alors en se retournant d'un coup. Sa carpe virevolta derrière lui. Hermione se leva de sa chaise prête à tout pour apprendre. Il lui montra les gestes et comment prononcer correctement la formule. Hermione répéta les gestes encore et encore en espérant que le professeur Rogue lui dit que son geste fut parfait. Mais ce moment n'arriva pas, elle passa près d'une heure trente à faire encore et encore le geste. Elle devait partir avant le couvre-feu qui était dans trente minutes. Mais elle avait une question qui lui taraudait l'esprit.  
« Professeur pourquoi Harry a réussi à envoyer se sort sans s'entraîner ? » Questionna-t-elle  
« Peut-être est-il doué tout simplement » répondit-il avec un haussement de sourcils.  
« J'ai l'impression qu'il y a autre chose derrière ça… » Dit-elle en réfléchissant et avec une mine dubitative.  
« Ce sort est particulier en réalité, il faut un peu plus que savoir manier la baguette pour le lancer et pour avoir une puissance plus ou moins forte » commença-t-il. « Comme le Patronus, ce sort puisse dans la colère et l'envie de faire du mal » continua-t-il alors avec un sourire à la fois froid et machiavélique. Ce sourire l'a mis mal à l'aise, elle le trouvait totalement sinistre.  
« Miss Granger, avez-vous ce genre de rage en vous ? » Dit-il en se rapprochant d'elle. Elle le frôlait presque. Il était vraiment beaucoup plus grand qu'elle. Ses yeux étaient froids, mais on pouvait y lire une lueur d'amusement à l'intérieur. Elle était perturbée, comment pouvait-elle y lire de l'amusement alors qu'il lui parlait de rage et de colère. Il tourna sa tête sur le côté et esquiva un sourire.  
« Vous savez Miss Granger, on peut très bien lancer ce sort de manière très puissante si on prend plaisir à faire le mal et croyez-moi ça peut être plaisant » murmura-t-il à la jeune fille se trouvant devant lui. Elle eut un frisson qui lui parcourut le corps. Sa voix se voulait rauque et sensuelle en même temps.  
« Je vais y aller professeur à demain… » Répondit-elle en voulant fuit de la salle au plus vite. En marchant dans le couloir, elle crut entendre un rire sinistre raisonnait sur les murs des cachots. Elle se mit à courir, elle avait peur, tellement peur. C'était un agent double d'après l'ordre, mais vu la manière dont il parlait, elle avait l'impression qu'il était du côté de l'ennemie plutôt que dû leur. Mais alors pourquoi lui apprendre la magie noire et pourquoi lui parler comme ça ? Peut-être simplement, qu'il voulait la tester, savoir sa limite pour qu'elle puisse pratiquer la magie noire. Elle arriva dans le dortoir encore perdu dans ses pensées. Elle se mit au lit directement et elle s'endormit encore perturbée par le comportement particulier de son professeur.

Une journée passa encore, une journée des plus ennuyantes. Elle voulait à la fois que le soir vienne, mais elle avait aussi très peur de se retrouver face à lui. Enfin, elle savait qu'elle devait y aller. Elle frappa à la porte, il ouvrit la porte cette fois et l'accueilli avec un sourire à la fois froid et amusé en même temps.  
« Vous jouez aux dames Miss ? » Demanda-t-il avec un regard luisant de malveillance. Hermione se figea, il sourit. Elle n'arrivait plus à bouger, elle était totalement figée. « Je vais prendre cela pour un oui » dit-il en reprenant sa contenance habituelle. Il s'installa derrière une table où se trouvait un plateau de dame. Elle finit par reprendre sa contenance et s'avance méfiante vers l'homme. La partie commença. Le professeur Rogue savait pertinemment jouer, son niveau était clairement au-dessus de celui d'Hermione. Mais une lueur d'amusement apparut dans ses yeux.  
« C'est la première fois où j'ai l'impression que vous vous amusez presque » dit-il alors. « C'est dommage parce que pourtant, il n'y a rien de plus contagieux que le rire » dit-il en se mettant à rire et en faisant bouger son dernier pion qui le fit gagner. Elle avait une peur bleue qui naissait dans son bas-ventre.  
« Professeur, nous pouvons essayer de s'entraîner » murmura-t-elle entre ses dents mal à l'aise. Il ne dit rien et alla dans la réserve. Il revient avec une cage avec un petit hamster à l'intérieur.  
« Vous avez le geste alors entraîné-vous sur lui et n'oubliez pas de faire ressortir ce qu'il y a de plus sombre en vous ou alors de plus fou… » Murmura-t-il en sortant l'animal de sa cage et le posant sur la table. Elle avait peur et se demander si elle serait vraiment capable de faire ça sur un être vivant, mais elle savait pertinemment qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle leva sa baguette et alors elle lança le sort pour de vrai. Rien ne se passa, elle ne savait pas comment faire. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment rien ressenti à part peut-être de la tristesse et cette sensation d'injustice. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas puisse son énergie d'ici, pas cette fois. Elle avait pensé à Voldemort et à toute la haine qu'elle ressentait envers lui, mais il était évident que pour de la magie noire, il fallait quelque chose de plus puissant.  
« Miss Granger, la pauvre miss Granger » commença-t-il d'une voix mélodramatique. « Vous ne ressentez rien d'assez puissant pour la magie noire ? Vous voulez peut-être que je vous aide à en trouver ? ». Elle eut l'impression que c'était un psychopathe qui parlait, un psychopathe prêt à faire sa prochaine victime. Elle recula jusqu'à se retrouver bloquer par une table. Sa gorge se noua. Elle n'arrive plus à bouger, tout était en alerte chez elle. Il se leva rangea le rat dans la cage et puis alla le remettre dans la réserve. Le professeur rogue était de retour.  
« Vous n'êtes pas encore prête pour la magie noire miss, j'en suis navré. Si vous voulez apprendre, il faudra commençait par réussir les tests que l'on peut vous faire passer. Il faudrait que vous vous donniez à 400% et que soyez prête à tout. Tant que ce ne sera pas le cas ne revenez plus me voir pour que je vous apprenne » Sa voix était redevenu froide et amére. Elle se sentit stupide. Elle se rendit compte de l'évidence qui s'offrait à elle : son professeur la testait pour qu'elle puisse réellement user de ce type de magie. Elle se sentit d'un coup son courage de Gryffondor la reprendre.  
« Je reviendrais demain à professeur ! Je suis prête s'il le faut, je me salirai les mains en utilisant un animal comme expérience ! ». Oui, elle devait le faire, il fallait qu'elle soit capable de les protégés.  
« Laissez-vous une semaine de réflexion miss et prenez le temps de la réflexion après vous ne pourrez plus jamais faire marche arrière. » Dit-il le regard froid  
« Je suis prête, je vous… »  
« Vous n'êtes qu'une miss, je sais tout qui regrettera d'ici demain ! Pour faire usage de la magie noire, il faut sacrifier votre innocence et peut être bien plus ! » Dit-il le regard noir. Il s'approcha de la table et abattit ses poings sur son bureau.  
« Demain si vous venez, je vais devoir vous faire torturer cette bête et non pas avec votre baguette. Si demain vous venez vous devrait tu cette bête avec des instruments tels un couteau et vous la torturez. C'est de ce genre de souvenir dont vous avait besoin pour la magie noire miss, alors, ne revenez pas si vous n'êtes pas prête à ce genre de sacrifice » Une fois qu'il termina sa phrase, il fait volte-face et s'en alla.

N'hésitait pas à me donner votre avis pour que je puisse progresser et j'espère aussi que cette histoire vous plaît


	3. Chapter 3

Elle marchait vers sa tour en pensant à ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle n'avait personne à qui parler, les garçons n'auraient pas compris qu'elle puisse se tourner vers la magie noire. La magie noire était cruelle et sans pitié, c'était pour ça qu'elle devait l'apprendre et c'est pour ça qu'elle s'était adressée à lui. Son professeur était froid cruel et distant, en plus d'être un mangemort.

Elle avait pensé, au début, à apprendre la magie blanche, mais le seul qui la connaissait suffisamment dans l'école était Dumbledore mais il était mort tué par Drago Malfoy d'après Harry. Elle n'avait pas le choix, elle devait absolument apprendre, mais son professeur devait avoir raison, elle devait prendre le temps de la réflexion.

Elle avait passé une semaine à réfléchir et à s'imaginer faire des choses horribles à des animaux, mais aussi et surtout à des hommes. C'était aussi pour ça qu'elle voulait apprendre, elle devait trouver quelque chose qui ferait qu'ils ne pourraient pas se relever. Elle avait fini par prendre sa décision. Elle devait y aller peut-importe ce qu'elle allait perdre pour ça. Le mal ne pouvait pas gagner pour elle, c'était impensable.

Elle se dirigea vers les cachots, c'était le moment et elle en était sûre. Elle arriva avec le pas hésitant à la porte des cachots. Elle frappa et elle entra dans la salle de cours. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle entrait dans cette salle, il corrigeait des copies.

« Professeur, je suis prête ! Je vais le faire peu importe ce que cela peut engendrer. » Dit-elle en bombant le torse afin de lui prouver sa confiance en elle-même. Il ne répondit pas. Il se leva, il prit le chemin de la réserve. Il revint avec un livre qu'il abattit lourdement sur son bureau. Elle comprit le message et partit à une table. Le livre qu'il venait de lui donner était particulier, composé seulement de notes manuscrites. Elle leva la tête vers son professeur qui la regardait aussi et il lui sourit. Son sourire n'était pas un vrai sourire juste un sourire de psychopathe. C'était vraiment le mot pour le décrire, psychopathe. Il se replongea alors dans ses copies. Elle chercha alors sectumsempra dans le livre sachant qu'elle allait le trouver et se mit à lire.

Après une demi-heure de lecture, il se leva et se dirigea vers elle.  
« Miss Granger savait vous pourquoi Bellatrix Lestrange est redoutable ? » Demande alors Severus en s'appuyant sur sa table.  
« Non professeur enfin… Je me doute que le fait qu'elle utilise la magie noire doit aider » dit-elle en réfléchissant  
« C'est parce qu'elle s'amuse ! C'est important de s'amuser… »  
« Elle s'amuse à torturer ! Elle s'amuse à faire du mal ! Je ne peux pas considérer ça comme de l'amusement ! » Elle était outrée de ce qu'il pouvait insinuer.  
« Est-ce que vous vous êtes déjà amusé ? » Fit-il avec un regard brillant. Le doute traversa son regard.  
« Oui bien sûr professeur ! Qui ne sait jamais amuser ?! » Répondit-elle encore plus outré.  
« Vous mentez très mal miss Granger, mais si vous voulez, je peux vous aider si vous voulez… » Répondit-il. Hermione était perturbée par son regard insistant, mais outrée qu'il puisse être persuadé qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'amuser. Bien sûr, elle s'était déjà amusée, mais ça fessait longtemps que ce n'était pas arrivé parce qu'elle avait des responsabilités. Elle avait oublié ce que c'était, c'est tout. Elle ne répondit pas, elle remit son nez dans le livre encore ouvert.

« Debout, miss » ordonna son professeur. « Lancer sectumsempra sur moi ! » Tonna-t-il avec un sourire où toutes ses dents blanches ressortaient.  
« Il en est hors de question professeur ! » S'offusqua-t-elle catégorique sur ses dires.  
« Je vous ai prévenu si vous venez ici ce n'est pas pour contester faite ce que je vous demande ! Lancer ce sort ou alors ce n'est plus la peine de revenir » déclara-t-il de manière posé et calme.  
Le doute passa dans son regard, elle se leva et se mit face à son professeur. Elle exécuta le sort alors avec un geste hésitant. Rien ne se passa, même pas la moindre émanation de magie.  
« C'est tout ce donc vous avez dans le ventre ? Une miss, je sais tout qui ne sait pas envoyer un simple sort ? » Dit-il alors un sourire sournois. Il voulait la provoquer, il voulait qu'elle soit enragée. Mais il savait que ces mots ne seraient pas suffisants. Elle lançait encore et encore le sort sans la moindre réaction magique.  
« Vraiment, vous n'êtes qu'une sang de bourbe vous n'avez pas votre place dans le monde magique ! Regardez Potter à bien réussi du premier coup et vous vous êtes même incapable d'avoir une étincelle sortant de votre baguette. » Cracha-t-il avec un regard méprisant. Des larmes naissaient dans ses yeux. D'abord, on pouvait y lire de la tristesse puis ce fut de la colère qui apparut, tout cela en une fraction de seconde. Elle lança le sort à nouveau et cette fois-ci une tout petite étincelle sortie de la baguette. Ce n'était rien de bien impressionnant, mais c'était un début. Hermione gonfla son torse et toute sa détermination se lisait dans son regard : elle devait y arriver, elle allait y arriver.  
« Qu'est-ce que vous êtes ridicule… À peine une étincelle alors que vous êtes en colère ? Je crois que tout cela ne nous mènera nulle part » Il se retourna pour partir à son bureau et c'est là qu''enfin Hermione fut capable de lancer le sort qui lui frôla le bras. Il se retourna vers elle et se mit à rire, un rire froid et sinistre, mais un rire communicatif alors elle se mit à rire aussi. Elle était contente alors qu'elle venait de faire saigner le professeur Rogue, mais c'était une victoire pour elle.  
« Vous pouvez y aller Miss, demain nous essaierons une autre approche un peu moins brutale » dit-il en coupant son rire net. Je pense qu'avec cette approche l'on pourra faire de vous une grande mage noire… » Sourit-il alors avec un regard brillant. Avant même qu'elle eut le temps de répondre, il était sorti de son bureau. Elle s'en alla avec la fierté d'avoir enfin réussi à lancer un sort.

Voilà la fin d'un nouveau chapitre en espérant que cela vous plaira.  
À la fin, j'ai dit grande mage noire, mais je dois avouer que je ne suis pas sur du mot mage pour une femme, mais je n'ai pas réussi à trouver un mot équivalent pour mage au féminin.

N'hésitez pas à laisser des review afin que je puisse avoir vos avis.


End file.
